User talk:Zephous
Welcome, Zephous! Hello, and welcome to Patapon Fanopedia. Thanks for your edit to the User:Zephous page! As part of the Patapon Fanopedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapon Fan Fiction Wiki. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. *'Patapedia' - the place for Patapedians and for real Patapon Info. *'Patapon Fan Fiction Wiki Answers' - the place for asking questions about Patapon Fanopedia. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. You can also make your cool signature too! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations for being a Patapon Fanopedian. -- Rottenlee Ravenous (Talk) 21:03, November 17, 2011 Re:Uberheroes 1. Krastung is definitely a yumipon,megapon and mahopon (check the equipment) 2. Oceanara is a shield class, a tatepon, he isn't a bushipon. thanks :) Hope you have fun at Patapon Fanopedia! Good luck! also, DO NOT edit any of my pages which results into being into the template-like features, unless with permission and me agreeing. i have removed the edits. sorry for that. -- 07:00, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Armguards First of all, this is a fan fiction site. We can do whatever the hell we want. Example: A Myamsar became a Tatepon, but he still retains the shoulderguards. But armguards are naturally the same as shoulderguards. Even though they are not Dekapons, they can still equip Shoulders if you want to, since this is Fan Fiction. Please understand me. Also, do you wanna be promoted? If you want, check this out: Promotion Requests -- 03:08, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry I cannot think of names, and i dont want to. please understand that i am busy and these types go too far. also, i didn't even reach 250 edits when i became admin, i just helped a lot to the wiki. help a lot, and we might accept you as one of our must-be-trustworthy admins. and please stop adding trivias to any of my creations. i might get irritated of you. -- 10:57, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Glaives Well, as I have seen in Warcraft, glaives are a giant circle with 3 giant spikes surrounding it in the form of a triangle. So, that's what Glavissha throws. I am sorry if some of you had some confusion. I can't send a screenshot, it would be too off-topic. -- 03:20, January 3, 2012 (UTC)